Discovery of disease related genes requires a population of individuals with the genetic variant, as well as a population of control (unaffected) individuals. Thus, a repository of genetic materials, including DNA samples, cryopreserved lymphocytes, immortalized cell lines, and accompanying clinical and pedigree data is clearly an invaluable resource for the research community studying diseases related to the mission of the NIDDK. This project, which will be referred to herein as [unreadable]The Genetics Repository[unreadable], continues an important collection begun in 2003 and is conceptually related to repositories in existence at other institutes at the NIH. The repository will allow the continued storage, maintenance, and quality control, and equitable, ethical distribution of DNA and other resources important to the study of diseases under the mandate of the NIDDK. It facilitates sharing of resources, thus encouraging work by a broad group of investigators and, perhaps, increasing the sample size and the resulting power of a study to identify genetic determinants of a disease. It helps to ensure that research participants will be making a maximal contribution, and decreases duplicative sampling efforts.